Battle of Genethusprime
by PyroShray
Summary: Genethusprime was once a home for the training of marines and awaiting spartans. Now it's a battle feild between the fources of earth and the covan. Reviews are much appreciated.


Authors Notes: Ok well I've decided to try to write a Halo/Halo2 story. I have played a beat both games so I hope it will turn out good. Any type pf review is welcome.

End Authors notes:

In deep orbit of Genethusprime the battle ships Enthros and Hextar circle the planet waiting for their orders.

In the briefing room on board the Enthros twelve Spartans sit quietly waiting for there orders. Off to the right is a hollow projector for the viewing of the others twelve Spartans onboard of the Hextar. The Spartans heads turn as the admiral walks in with a data pad under his right arm.

The admiral moves to the center and faces the Spartans. He holds the data pad in front of him for all to see.

"Men I believe that you all know what I have here." The sound of his voice echoes through out the ships by the PA system.

The admiral coughed into his hand and went on. "These are you orders as of now. On the planet below is one of our training grounds. As of three months ago this planet fell to the covenant. We know that they have set up a base with a considerable amount of troops but they have limited amount of vehicles and air support."

He paused to see their reaction and then continued, "We have confirmation that our facility in the mountains has not been breached. We also have learned that there are two platoons in there that are low on food and ammunition."

He looked over at all the Spartans with an approving look. "Your mission is to move in and secure the facility and the marines. Then you are to move out in four squads and use hit and run tactics to eliminate the enemy. We will send supplies and equipment to secure the facility then we will be leaving. In four days two supply ships will arrive. That's all."

The admiral tucked the data pad under his arm again. As he left the hall he heard a roar of approval come from the marines. The admiral shook his head and headed to his quarters. In his mind he asked himself. "And how many will be cheering when I return in three weeks?"

Back in the meeting hall Spartan 231 a.k.a Tap (Jeff to others) looked to his right at Spartan 182 a.k.a Glare (Jean to others). Through his radio ha said to her. "Do you hear those idiots? They're giving me a headache."

Glare looked back at him and nodded. "Ya I hear them. I don't see why they should be cheering. We're the ones going to be doing the most work. They get to stay at the facility while we have to go out and get our hands dirty."

Tap smiled in his helmet and nodded. "Yes we are the ones going to be doing most of the work and killing but that's what we do best." He turned his attention beck front. Spartan commander Lt Gent stood up and faced his men and simply said, "We leave in three hours. I want you and your gear to be at the drop pods in two and a half." He then walked out heading to his bunker.

Spartan 189 a.k.a Stick Shift (John to others) sat quietly until he'd thought over everything he'd heard. He robbed the top of his helmet out of habit. He shook his head at what was to come.

The door to the hall opened and in walked ptf Teddy Bear (Brian to others). Bear scanned the room and shook his head. "It's too hard to tell who is who." He shrugged his shoulders and finally he gave up and tapped a Spartan on the shoulder. "Can you get Brian over here for me please?" The Spartan looked at Brain for a second and then nodded.

John stood up from where he was and looked over at Brain. He moved through the hall and made is way to him. John stopped before Brian and nodded. "Is there something you need?" He asked.

Brain smiled and pulled out a small sticker of a 1989 black Cameo. Brain moved a little closer to put the sticker on him. John moved back and held up his hands. "What do you think your doing?" He asked.

Brain shrugged his shoulder and held out the sticker. "Just putting something on so I can tell you from the rest."

John shook his head and stepped back again. "I don't think so." He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

Brain moved closer and again John moved back. After another try Brain gave up. "Fine, fine you win no sticker." He looked a little disappointed at first but then cheered up. "Can you believe it? We're actually going to assault the covenant for once." John looked at his friend and laughed a bit.

"Ya we are going to assault the covenant for once, instead of the other way around." Brain laughed a bit more. "I'm happy that we're going on the offence during this war instead of playing defense for the entire thing." He turned his back to John.

John admired his friend's optimism but he knew that it was misplaced. He looked over at his friend. "Yes that is right but don't get to over confident. Remember that they have pushed up hard and we've had to fall back many times."

Brain nodded. "Yes that true but now we're going to shove back." He patted his friend on the back and departed.

John turned back to the rest of the Spartans and reached back and pulled the sticker off his back that his friend had placed there.

Two and a half hours later the Spartans had assembled at the drop pods. Lt Gent walked around his troops and nodded his approval to everyone of his troops. Patted a few every on their shoulders once and a while.

He returned to the head of his troops. They stood in front of him three wide and four deep. In his helmet he smiled a bit at his troops. He was proud of them right now but he knew that most of them might not come back from this mission.

"Ok let's get ready to go." He turned from his men and went to his drop pod. One by one his men followed into their own pods.

Jeff stepped into his pod and took a seat. Jeff held his assault rifle in his hands. He gripped his rifle a little more before setting it in its holding place in his pod.

Lt Gent tapped his helmet and switched his radio back on. "Roll call. Check in Spartans."

"Spartan 231 here."

Jean tapped her sniper rifle. "Spartan 182 here."

John fastened his belt. "Spartan 189 here."

One by one each Spartan checked in. Off on the Pelican Untia Brian sat in his seat. His rifle held his hand. His face looked grim as he looked at the floor. Over the radio he heard.

"This is the Spartan team we're ready for the drop." Brian looked out the small window at the drop pods. He saluted his friend as the pelican started to rise and the drop pods started to lower.


End file.
